Twister TIVA Style
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tim, Tony, and Abby teach Ziva how to play Twister. After several pairings, Abby and Tim have to leave. The game heats up when Tony and Ziva square off. October 2012 (season 10.) Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Twister TIVA Style

 _Tim, Tony, and Abby teach Ziva how to play Twister. After several pairings, Abby and Tim have to leave. The game heats up when Tony and Ziva square off. October 2012 (season 10)_

"You've never heard of Twister?" Tony was incredulous. There was no way Ziva hadn't heard of the popular game, or so he thought.

"I do not know what this Twister is, Tony," Ziva locked eyes with her partner. "Is that another name for a tornado?"

"It's a GAME, Ziva," Abby joined the conversation as she stepped into the bullpen. "Everyone has played it!"

"I have not," Ziva was still locked into a staring contest with Tony.

Tim had overheard the entire conversation, "I have it!" All eyes turned to him as the agent turned bright red. "What? It's a fun party game!"

"Okay, McContortionist, are you inviting us to your place tonight?" Tony pressed as Abby jumped excitedly. "It is Friday and we're not on call this weekend."

"Oh please say yes, Timmy. It'll be lots of fun!" Abby gave her friend the puppy eyes.

"I guess so; 2000 okay with everyone?" Tim saw nods from all three. "Everyone's gotta bring some snacks and stuff to share." More nods as Gibbs returned with his coffee.

"Share later, we got a lead on the BOLO," Gibbs barked at his team. "McGee with me; DiNozzo, Ziva, dig up as much as you can on Royce. I wanna nail this guy!"

"On it, Boss." Tony and Ziva retreated to computers, Abby headed back to the lab, and Gibbs and McGee left to check out the lead. Three hours later, at 1900, they had a slightly injured perp, a van full of the stolen weapons, and enough to nail the guy to the wall. At 19:35, Gibbs sent the team home.

"We still on, McFlexible? I'll bring pizza!" Tony looked towards Tim, who nodded hesitantly. "Still at your place?"

Ziva spoke up, "You can all come to my place, if you want. I have wine and beer in the fridge already!" She looked at Tim, who visibly sighed. He mouthed a silent ' _thank you_ ' to Ziva who grinned at him.

"Yeah, we're all going to Ziva's," Abby squealed. "I'll bring some chips and dips." The others looked to Tim, who hadn't spoken yet. He thought a minute before responding.

"I'll bring some soft drinks and the game."

"Okay, then. Everyone at my place at 2030!" Ziva quickly packed up her things to head home. Tony shoved stuff into his pack and rushed to catch the elevator with Ziva.

He grinned at her, "We need to play in teams…" He thought of trying to contort around the ninja on the Twister board and grinned even more.

Ziva took one look at Tony's grin; "You are having way too much fun with this already, and we haven't even started to play the game!" She put her hand on his chest, leaning into him slightly. "So, tell me about this Twister. What is the purpose of the game?"

Tony tried not to let his heart race; he already felt fire where she touched him. He knew that she had deliberately put her hand on him. "Well, sweet cheeks, the idea is to be the last one to be touching the various colored circles without falling or having a knee on the ground. Just a tip from the Twister champion of the frat house; use bare feet for better grip. It is an exercise in contortions." He grinned, adding, "And seeing just how tangled you can get with the other players…"

Ziva frowned, "I am not so sure I want to get in a tangle with Abby or Tim… I guess we will have to see how it goes?" She removed her hand as the elevator dinged for the ground floor.

After they passed by the security desk at the main entrance, Tony pulled Ziva closer to him once outside the door. "Does that mean you would get into a tangle with me?" he whispered in her ear. Ziva nodded slightly as his warm breath hit her ear.

She pulled away from him and jogged towards her car, "See you at my place in forty five minutes or so." He watched her move and then got into his car. He pulled up the app to order pizzas from his favorite place and placed an order to go for three large pizzas; one with pepperoni, sausage and double cheese; one veggie; and one with black olives and mushrooms.

~Twister~

Ziva had barely changed to more comfortable clothes and pulled the plates and wine glasses out of the cabinet when Tony let himself in with his key. He had the pizzas in hand as he walked into her kitchen. She noted that he had changed to jeans and a pullover sweater. She glanced over at his backside as he placed the boxes on the counter; he had on her favorite jeans of his.

"Like what you see?" he teased her as he came up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his touch, and hummed in appreciation. "So, hands off or hands on tonight? Do we let Tim and Abby in on our secret?"

She turned in his arms, placing a kiss on his lips, "Let us see how it goes. I am not sure that I want to let everyone know that we are living together yet. If Abby knows then all of NCIS will know!"

"True," Tony returned the kiss as a knock on the door sounded. "More of this later," he grinned and broke apart. "I'll get the door." Tony walked to the door and opened it to Tim with two bags of soft drinks, cookies and candy. He had the Twister box tucked under his arm.

Tony took the game box and pointed Tim to the kitchen, "Ziva's in the kitchen; put the food in there and I'll get the game set up." Tony had just removed the box lid and put the spinner on the coffee table when another knock at the door signaled Abby's arrival.

"Got it, Zi," Tony called out. He opened the door, "Hey Abs. Tim just got here too. Pizza and the other stuff are in the kitchen." He followed Abby to the kitchen where she placed her chips and dip on the counter beside the pizza boxes.

"Let us eat!" Ziva handed Tony and Tim a beer each as Abby put her Caf-POW cup on the table. She indicated the plates to Tim and Abby to start serving themselves.

"One veggie pizza," Tony glanced at Abby, "one with black olives and mushrooms," he smiled at Ziva, "and one pepperoni, sausage and double cheese."

Each of the friends placed slices of pizza on their plates; Abby took three slices of veggie pizza; Ziva started with two slices of black olive and mushroom; Tony took half of the pepperoni, sausage and double cheese slices; and Tim took one of each type.

Abby joked about Tony's plate, "Keep eating DiNozzo so it slows you down for Twister… We girls are going to beat the socks off you guys!"

Ziva looked at Abby in confusion, "Tony said it is better to play in bare feet; no one will have socks on, Abby."

Tony nudged Ziva, who was sitting next to him, "Shh, you're not supposed to tell our secret strategy, Zi. How're we gonna beat Abs and McBendy if they know?" He batted his eyes at her and gave her the puppy dog look.

She laughed, and had to nearly sit on her hands to keep from touching his face. "We have other ways to win, Tony!" She winked at him, eliciting a grin as they locked gazes.

Abby kicked Tim's leg under the table hard enough to get his attention. He was trying to look anywhere but at his teammates. ' _Eye sex_!' Abby mouthed to McGee with a smirk. He nodded and tried not to look at the pair who were now in a staring contest and oblivious to the others in the room.

"Um, who's ready to play Twister?" Tim broke the silence. "Did you get it set up, Tony?"

The older man held up a finger to his colleague, signaling that he would reply in a minute. Ziva ran her foot up Tony's leg under the table and he grabbed it as she reached his upper thigh. She broke the stare with a slight blush.

"I am ready to learn how to play!" Ziva declared as she tried to pull her foot from Tony's grasp. She glared at him and he let go, figuring that Abby and Tim would notice if they kept up their little footsie game.

Abby jumped up, "Who's gonna go first? Timmy and Tony?" Ziva grinned; she wanted to see how the two guys would fare in a tangle of limbs. "That way we can explain the game to Ziva as we go."

Tim groaned as Tony grinned at him; "Ready to go down in a heap, McClumsy? You're taking on the frat house champion, Timmy Boy!"

The two men each stood at one of the ends of the Twister board. Abby showed Ziva the spinner. She made the first spin. "Right hand blue!" she called out. To Ziva, she added, "They each have to put their right hand on an empty blue circle." Ziva nodded.

"Left foot yellow!" The guys moved feet to yellow dots. "Where it gets interesting is when they have to move a limb without moving any others. Or if they have to fight for an open circle…"

After a few moves, Tim was crab-style with his feet on yellow circles and hands on blue and red. Tony was bent forward with his left foot more than half way across the board. He looked like a bridge. Ziva couldn't help but look at his rear end in the air. She smirked when the two made eye contact and subtly licked her lips. Tony grinned back at her and winked.

"Hey, Tony quit crowding me," Tim complained as the next move called for left foot green.

"Snooze you lose, McWhiny," Tony smirked. "Besides, Ziva likes the view!"

"I… I… am NOT…," Ziva protested as Abby laughed.

"Oh, yeah, well then why were you looking?" Abby teased. She moved around behind Tony with Ziva and nudged the Israeli. "Whadaya think? 7? 8?"

"Ten!" Ziva blurted out without thinking. She tried to cover by grabbing her beer and swigging the remainder in the bottle. "Who wants more to drink?" She headed to the kitchen, her pulse racing and her temperature rising. She had been caught ogling Tony's posterior and picturing what was under the clothes. ' _Note to self; easy on the looking_!'

She walked back out to the living room with three new bottles of beer and placed them on the table. Just as she sat down to watch, Tim lost his footing trying to get his right foot onto a red circle. Tony raised his arms in victory.

"Still got it!" he gloated. "Who's next?"

Abby stepped to the end of the mat, "Bring it on loser! You're going down!" Ziva spun the spinner and each of the two moved their right foot to a green circle. Several turns later, Abby was squatting down with just her toes on circles and her hands in front of her. Tony moved to make an arc over Abby.

"Tony's strategy seems to be to hog the board," Tim remarked to no one in particular. Tony looked up and grinned at his friend. Tim made the next spin, "right hand yellow." Abby tried to move so that she could get her hand on a yellow dot and Tony looming over her caused her to sit down on the board as she lost her balance.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" Tony gloated again. "Ziva and Abby next!" He grinned at Tim, "This is gonna be good!" He handed Tim the spinner and picked up his phone. "I gotta get some pictures!"

Abby stuck her tongue out at Tony and got ready to take on Ziva. Ziva glared at Tony as she stretched and prepared to play the game. Twenty moves later, the two were in a tangle of limbs with Ziva stretched into ways Tim did not think were possible. Tony seemed to be taking many more pictures of Ziva than of Abby; he had a silly grin on his face.

"Left foot red," Tim called out. Ziva twisted and put her foot on the red circle Abby had been eying. Abby tried to twist to get to another circle and lay down on her back.

"I give up, Ziva, you win!" Abby laughed. "I can't twist like you can!"

Tony high-fived Ziva and suggested that they take a break. Each put some more pizza and chips on plates and grabbed more beer. Abby took her second Caf-POW out of the fridge.

After snacks, Tim and Abby faced off. Ziva declared a tie when neither one wanted to get the other to fall. She and Tim were about to have a turn when Abby's phone alarm sounded.

"Crap, it's midnight, guys. I gotta be at the Habitat site at 0600, so I need to get going," Abby started to gather her stuff to leave. Ziva handed her the box with the remaining veggie pizza slices.

"And I'm meeting Mom and Sarah for breakfast at 0700," Tim added. "I can leave the game here if you want, Ziva." Tony nodded and met gazes with Ziva. She grinned at him and nodded as well.

"Thanks, Tim; I think Tony and I will have to see who is really the champion!"

Abby nudged Tim as they walked out together.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall with that…" she waggled her eyebrows at Tim with a smirk. "Did you see them trying not to touch the other? Something's up with them!"

"Abby, I don't even want to think about the two of them playing Twister with no one else around…" Tim regretted the comment as soon as he said it. Now he would have to get the image of his teammates on the Twister mat out of his head. He smirked to himself; that might be a really interesting scene to write in the next novel in the _Deep Six_ series…

Back inside, Tony and Ziva were cleaning up the kitchen. Ziva put left over food in the fridge while Tony loaded the dishwasher and put the unused wine glasses back in the cabinet.

"So how are we going to play Twister without someone to spin the spinner?" Ziva asked.

Tony grinned, "Easy peasy; one calls out the limb and the other calls out a color! Are you ready to take on the champion, Zee-vah?"

"Bring it on!" They moved into the living room and stood on opposite ends of the Twister mat. Tony slipped his sweater off so that he was bare-chested. "No fair trying to distract me, Tony!"

"You can get more comfortable, too, if you want!" He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows.

Ziva took off her sweater, leaving only a sports bra. Two could play the distraction game! "Left foot," she called out.

"Green," Tony replied. "Right hand."

"Yellow!" They took turns calling out limbs and colors and soon the pair were face to face on the board. Ziva looked up at Tony and he moved to brush his lips on hers. They locked gazes, temporarily forgetting about the game.

"Left hand," she called out.

"Green," Tony responded and moved so that he was hovering over Ziva. He grinned at her as she shifted to get her hand in place. "Right hand."

"Blue," Ziva responded, hoping that he would have to move his torso out of her face. She licked his chest as he was moving and giggled.

"HEY!" Her move startled him, but he was also grinning. As he moved his right hand, he brushed it on her face.

Four moves later, Tony was crab style on the board and Ziva was arched over him. She could hear his breathing quicken as he again locked gazes with her. She suddenly felt warm all over as his elevator eyes moved up and down her body and she felt her pulse speed up.

"Ninja on top," he whispered, his eyes now betraying the desire he felt.

"Are you conceding?" Ziva gave him an elevator eyes once over, then moved her face to within inches of his. She hovered her lips over his, just far enough away to tease without contact. "Left foot," She grinned in his face.

He lay flat on his back and pulled her on top of him, "How about we call it a tie? I have better things in mind to do…" He fused his lips to hers as she nodded.


End file.
